Hayden and Elizabeth Cullen
by popcorn818
Summary: Edward you aren't going to leave me?"asked Bella. "Never Love!" Edward and Bella are now married for a year and a half and have been making plans to change Bella. Only 1 problem causes them to change that plan, will Bella and Edward be able to handle it?
1. AN

Ok people here is the thing I haven't updated in so long that I'm ashamed of myself! I had a lot of ideas for this story but now that I look back I'm not sure my story is all that great. I was just wondering how many of you were really going to miss it because I am considering deleting it……..

I have a new story stuck in my head and I kind of wanted to start that one. It would be rated M because there will be lemons. I'm going to Add a preview to the story at the end o f this authors note….

Ok so if u are one of my faithful followers you should know that I am not one to push for reviews, and seeing how I am taking so long to update I most likely lost more than half of you girls or guys. For the first time I'm going to plead for you to send me a review on whether or not you would miss my story Hayden and Elizabeth Cullen and whether or not I should try out my new story….. By next week Saturday I will make my decision. That gives you wonderful peeps 11 days.

So *takes a deep breath* 11 days and counting people.

_**SNEAK PEEK PREVIEW YAAAAY!**_

Hey my name is Isabella swan and I am a goody, goody! I hate the fact that everyone sees me as a person to ALWAYS do good, I mean I am only human right? So you're going to find my story really funny…

My day started off really nicely! I woke up cleaned a little started on laundry and went out shopping to restock on some much needed house hold things like shampoo soap etc. Yeah I know how boring right? Well I was just about to get a head start on my homework for school when my boyfriend called…

"Isabella Speaking"

"Hey girl, It's me will."

"Hello William, what can I do for you?"

"A lot of things baby! Whatchu say in getting your sweet ass on over here and helping daddy spread his butter?"

"I'm sorry William but as a woman with responsibilities and self respect I can't join you to butter anything. You see butter is really fattening and nine times out of ten cause people to have strokes or heart attacks, and as appealing as your offer is I'm going to have to pass. You, like me, should be studying for the test we have in yesterdays lecture. We all know how a little studying can go a long way, and in your case could really help because let's face it you're not the smartest apple who fell from the tree."

"God you are such a bitch you raging cunt! I'm just trying to get off jeez thanks for nothing!" I was stunned. Who the h-e- double hockey sticks- does he thinks he is? How dare he swear at me! I haven't done a thing to him except be polite and nice!

"I'm deeply sorry William but I don't think we are going to work out, you see we are too different. I'm going to have to let you go. Have a nice day and a wonderful life!" and Then I hung up. Then I cried. What was wrong with me? I'm always being dumped or dumping a guy. Was there really no one out there for me? I had the sudden urge to go out and drink… heavily… in a really ho-ish dress…

I got up quickly and zoomed to my closet. I picked out the most revealing outfit I could find along with outrageously high stilettos. Thank You Alice! Alice…. My best friend….

I considered asking her to come along with me; after all it would be safer….

"Alice here"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Umm Isabella don't you think your hitting those kind of hard?" Alice asked me after watching me order my third drink within 20 minutes. Why was I acting like this? I never drank this much and If I did it was usually soda or some non alcoholic drink…. But I was tired of always being good. For once I just wanted to act like all the other twenty something crazy bar hopping people. I didn't want to be Isabella I wanted to be Bella…. Like before….

I downed my cosmo and signaled for another round. I wasn't drunk, I was barely tipsy. Thanks to…old times.

"Isabella I think you should slow do-"

"Stop fucking calling me Isabella Alice, God I don't want to be Isabella anymore! Isabella was a goody, goody prude who doesn't know how to have fun!" Alice looked at me with hurt eyes. She always worries about me so much and I felt bad for yelling at her. I looked back to Alice who now had her head hung low…

A song started to play through the speakers and I was struck with the urge to dance. Before I could change my mind I graved her tiny hand and dragged her to the middle of the floor. I knew that I was shocking the heck out of her but she never said no or pulled away. She just went with the flow…

So that's what I did. I followed the flow and danced. I let myself be one with the music as it drowned out all of my useless turmoil inside my head. I cut loose and let go.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Our lips crashed together as did our bodies, electric sparks went off as we connected. The electric shock that started at my lips traveled south and stopped in my lower stomach. I felt a dark hunger begin to build, one that hasn't been fed in what felt like so long! I felt my thigh muscles tighten and an ache creep into my lower place. I jerked away from his lips gasping for much needed air. I looked into his eyes which were hooded with surprised lust and wanting. I felt crazed and I'm sure it showed in my eyes. I realized I wanted him to take me. I wanted him to take me HARD! I wanted to possess him, claim him for my own. I wanted everything he had and more, and I knew I was going to get it. Even if it killed me!


	2. Thank you!

Ok people thank you for your help you peeps have really helped me make up my mind sooooooo *DRAMATIC DRUM ROLE* I have decided to sum up the Hayden and Elizabeth Cullen story.

Bella has a Boy Hayden and a Daughter Elizabeth. Edward and Bella go through a lot of drama Yalta, Yalta, Yalta they make up. Jacob is the bad guy and tries to steal the babies but doesn't get too because Bella just so happens to be slowly turning into a vampire because she had Vampire twins. She Kicks Jacobs major booty and he leaves running with his tail between his legs (he he get it tail… legs… werewolf…) Anyway Bella is super pissed at Jacob and thanks to baby hormones she goes to kill him but finds out he is being possessed buy a Vampire chick. Bella tells the Cullens' what she saw and they prepare to fight against the unknown evil vampires. They fight and the Cullens' win! It turns out the Volturi was behind it and the twins are so awesometacular they have powers that help the Cullens' against the Volturi. The Cullens win again, a few are hurt they heal, and move on with their lives with normal baby drama like changing diapers. Bella is half vamp half human Edward loves the crap out of Bella and all the Cullens' are happy oh and the babies are really cute… The End! *claps hands and shouts yay!*

Now I thought I was going to wait until till I decided but I think this story has ran its course (thank you **flower123 **for your review you literally stole my thought and made them into words!) **Mistress Sandman** I think I am going to make the story All Human. I was trying to make Bella seem really goody, goody two shoes I have perfect manners and grammar. But if she coming off as naïve I will definitely have to fix that and I thank you for bringing that to my attention!

**TeamBellaEdward **thank you for the compliment! To be honest with you that was my favorite Chapter so you really made me happy! **Arialismom** I am so glad to hear that you read everything I write that definitely makes me feel like I am writing for a reason and that reason is actually alive and not in my imagination! *does what I just said even make sense? Lol*

_**SO I THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING SO QUICKLY. I WOULD HAVE REPLIED BACK SOONER IF I WASN'T SWAMPED WITH A THOUSAND THINGS TO DO! I AM TRULY GARTEFUL TO ALL OF YOU GUYS! I DEDICATE MY NEW STORY TO YOU 4! MUCH LOVE!**_


End file.
